


watermelon sugar

by stevebuckiest



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Rimming, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: “Do you not want to eat me out or something?” Steve demands, looking down at Bucky’s face between his legs and frowning. Bucky rolls his eyes and squeezes at Steve’s hip with one of his hands.“Steve, it was my idea we do this in the first place,” he reminds him exasperatedly. “I’m just giving you a chance to back out. I don’t wanna push you to do something that you’re not sure about,” he says sincerely, fingers stroking Steve’s skin in reassurance. Then, because he’s an asshole, he grins crookedly and lifts an eyebrow. “Just trying to be a gentleman, sweetheart, if it was up to me, I wouldn’t take my mouth off that pretty hole for days.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 254





	watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> watermelon sugar HIGH!

“Are you sure, sweetheart? Once I start, I might not be able to stop, so you better be sure before you say yes.”

“Do you not want to eat me out or something?” Steve demands, looking down at Bucky’s face between his legs and frowning. Bucky rolls his eyes and squeezes at Steve’s hip with one of his hands.

“Steve, it was my idea we do this in the first place,” he reminds him exasperatedly. “I’m just giving you a chance to back out. I don’t wanna push you to do something that you’re not sure about,” he says sincerely, fingers stroking Steve’s skin in reassurance. Then, because he’s an asshole, he grins crookedly and lifts an eyebrow. “Just trying to be a gentleman, sweetheart, if it was up to me, I wouldn’t take my mouth off that pretty hole for _days_.”

Steve turns bright red and almost topples off from his perch on Bucky’s chest. “Bucky!” he hisses, scandalized, embarrassed, and aroused all at once. Bucky just laughs at him, eyes crinkling, and Steve scowls. “I didn’t know it was gentlemanly to put your tongue up your boyfriend’s ass,” he mutters back, trying to keep up the banter but ending up sounding more like a blushing virgin instead. Well, it is technically sort of his first time getting Bucky to put his mouth on that specific body part, so that kind of counts, right?

“Oh, it’s not,” Bucky responds nonchalantly, smirking at him. “It’s downright filthy, but what’s gentlemanly is that I’m asking so politely. So, what do you say, Stevie? You gonna let me eat that pretty ass out? You need me to say pretty please?” he teases, voice dripping with an amount of sugar sweet that Steve both hates and loves at the same time.

He huffs and shifts his knees from where they’re resting on either side of Bucky’s chest. He knows his face is still flaming hot, so there’s not much hope at hiding how embarrassed and nervous he is right now, but he still tries to make his voice sound level when he speaks. “You sure you don’t wanna try a different position?” he asks, pointedly not looking at Bucky’s face. He hears the other man let out a sigh, so the effort must not hide how insecure he’s feeling.

“Honey, there’s nothing more that I’d like to right now than have you ride my face so I can make you feel good, but I don’t want it if you’re not on board, too. If you don’t wanna, we don’t have to. If you want a different position, I’m fine with that, but don’t do it because you’re worried I won’t like something about it. I’ll like anything we do, I swear,” Bucky tells him gently, squeezing again at Steve’s hip when the other man refuses to look at him. “Hey, c’mon. Look at me, Stevie, we gotta talk about this before we can do anything.”

Steve takes in a deep breath and steels up his courage, feeling only slightly ridiculous for how panicky he’s being. He’s about to get his ass eaten, for Christ’s sake, not face a firing squad. “It’s just- You’re sure I’m not too heavy? I’m not exactly the lightest guy in the world, you know,” he says quietly, finally making tentative eye contact with Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes are soft, and he takes a hand off Steve’s hip to bring it up and hold out for Steve to take. Steve does, tangling their fingers together and holding their palms close. The contact makes him feel a bit better, Bucky’s next words settling even more. “You’re not too heavy, Stevie. Promise.” He smiles up at him so sweetly that Steve has to smile back, even if it is hesitantly.

“Okay,” he agrees softly.

Then, because Bucky is as previously mentioned an _asshole_ , he ruins the tender moment with another wicked grin and an over the top wink. “Besides, suffocating because my boyfriend sat on my face too long? What a way to _go_ , Stevie,” he says, voice teasing.

“I hate you,” Steve groans, but he’s smiling behind it and Bucky smiles back.

He squeezes Steve’s hand and pats at his hip gently. “Scooch up, baby. Let’s get this show on the road, huh?” Steve has to take a moment, but he steels his nerves and does as Bucky says, maneuvering himself farther up so he’s hovering over Bucky’s face, facing the headboard with his knees bracketing Bucky’s head. He can feel Bucky’s breath on his ass, and it makes him shiver. Bucky mistakes it for pure nerves and frees a hand from where it’s pinned to his side by Steve’s legs. He rubs it soothingly along the back of Steve’s ass. “Calm down, sweetheart. You’ll like it, I promise. Even if you don’t, you just say the word and we stop. Trust me.”

“I do,” Steve promises faintly. “I just- what should I do?” he asks shyly. He hasn’t done this before, which he’s a bit embarrassed about, but Bucky doesn’t seem to mind. He actually seems to like it to be honest, but Steve still feels insecure and inexperienced, like this is his first time all over again.

“Just sit that pretty ass down on my face, babydoll. I’ll do the rest.”

“Okay,” Steve breathes, hands gripping tight on the headboard. “Should I- now?”

“Go for it, honey, you won’t hear any complaints from me.”

Steve takes a deep breath and prepares himself. “Okay. I’m gonna-yeah.” And with that he’s lowering himself down onto Bucky’s waiting mouth.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting from the feeling. He’s had Bucky’s mouth on almost every other part of his body, so he’s pretty well versed in what Bucky’s tongue feels like, but the feeling of it licking at his hole for the first time makes him gasp.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he gets out, and Bucky has the audacity to _laugh_ while he’s still licking the flat of his tongue over him, and oh, _god_ , the vibrations. Steve whines and white-knuckles their bedframe. Bucky starts to really get into it, now, circling his tongue rather than the broad licks he had been favoring before. He points it to probe directly at Steve’s hole for the first time, pushing in the barest amount. Steve whimpers at the same time his dick twitches, and suddenly it’s all he can think about, so he wraps a hand around it and starts giving it slow strokes.

Bucky hums against him when he hears the sound of Steve’s hand working over his cock and starts to push his tongue in further, softening up the edges of his rim so he can really get it inside. His nose is pushing at Steve’s perineum, and there’s spit dripping down Steve’s ass, which should feel disgusting, but all it does is make Steve whimper again and push down a bit on Bucky’s tongue. He’s trying hard not to hump Bucky’s face, but Bucky grips his hip with a hand and starts guiding him through it, gently pushing him into the motions so he is well and truly riding Bucky’s face. The controlling action makes Steve’s face flush, but it also makes his dick ache, so he lets himself succumb to it. He grinds down, losing himself to the warm, wet slide of Bucky’s tongue against him and the scratch of his slight stubble against the insanely sensitive skin of his inner cheeks.

When Bucky’s tongue manages to slip fully inside of him, Steve lets out the highest, most desperate sound he thinks he’s heard himself make to date. He immediately bites it back, embarassed, but Bucky finally takes a breather, pulling his mouth away from Steve’s ass and mumbling, “Don’t hide those pretty noises, honey, I wanna know if I’m doin’ my job right,” before diving right back in with a fervor.

When Bucky’s tongue makes its way back inside, this time Steve doesn’t bother to hide the devastated whimper it pulls from him. He starts moving his hand faster on his cock, growing desperate as Bucky’s nose and tongue press together just right, hitting the edge of his prostate and sending sparks up his spine. “Bucky,” he breathes out. “Please.” He doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, but apparently Bucky knows what to give him. He removes his tongue, but when Steve whines at the loss, he hums and moves back in. This time he doesn’t go in with his tongue, just places his mouth over Steve’s rim and _sucks_.

It sends Steve over the edge, and under normal circumstances he might be embarrassed with how quickly he finishes, but he can’t be right now. All he can think about is the orgasm rushing over him and the feeling of Bucky’s warm, wet mouth gently sucking at his hole as he rides out the waves of pleasure, whimpering and letting out sensitive moans the entire time.

Bucky doesn’t stop for a moment after Steve’s orgasm is over, but he pulls back when Steve’s moans turn into sensitive mewls. He pats at Steve’s thigh as signal to get off, and Steve’s body feels sluggish, but he manages to remove himself and collapse on the bed next to Bucky, sated and relaxed.

When he looks at Bucky, his dick makes a valiant effort to twitch, but even the sight of Bucky’s red lips shining with spit isn’t enough to get him ready to go again.

Bucky smiles, predatory and smug, and Steve might kiss him if he didn’t know where Bucky’s mouth had just been. “You enjoy that, Stevie?” Bucky asks knowingly, eyes flicking to Steve’s hand that’s still covered in his release.

“Kinda,” Steve shrugs coyly, giggling at the mockingly outraged expression Bucky dons in response.

“Only kinda, huh? Guess I might be outta practice. Know anyone who’d be willing to help me with that?” he asks thoughfully, rolling himself on top of Steve and plucking a tissue from the nightstand to wipe his hand off with. Steve hums and pushes his leg against Bucky’s dick, hard against his thigh. Bucky huffs and kisses his neck, rolling his hips slightly against him.

“I might be willing to offer myself up to be your test subject,” Steve says. “’Long as I’m your only one.”

“Wouldn’t trust anyone else for the job, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy ! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
